The Dance
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: The first dance of the year is coming up, and Jason and Kim want to ask each other. Will they find the courage to go through with it?


Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my second Jason + Kimberly fanfic! I wrote it several years ago, but recently I updated it to fix all of the typos. Please r&r! Also, if you love Jimberly, please visit our site: http://noble(-)scarlet(.)net/jasonkim

Disclaimer: All characters and situations related to Power Rangers are the property of Saban.

**The Dance**

Jason was sitting in Ms. Applebee's class, drumming his fingers absent-mindedly as he listened to the morning announcements. "Yes, it's the first dance of the year this Friday, don't forget to buy your tickets in Mr. Caplan's office beforehand! Don't put it off, tickets are limited." The enthusiastic voice proclaimed.

Jason's stomach turned over. _Yes, yes, I know, _Jason thought irritably. _Don't put it off. _He glanced around the room. There, in front of him, was his best friend Zack. Behind him were Billy and Trini, attentive as always. Then his eye rested on Kimberly, seated right beside him. She looked at him, then indicated the speaker which the announcements were droning from, rolling her eyes. Jason smiled. Apparently, she thought the announcements were boring also.

_I __**really**__ want to ask her to the dance,_ he thought, looking away for a moment, _I've always liked everything about her, her perkiness, her sense of humor, her companionship_. His feelings for her had seemed to grow even more since they became Rangers. _But what if she says no, and doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ But in the back of Jason's mind, he felt that this wasn't true, that she really did like him that way, too. _I've gotta do it. There's no other way to know. She'll say yes...I hope._

Ms. Applebee's classes were usually dull, but today, Jason's mind seemed to go abnormally blank. His head was so clouded up, he almost leaped in surprise when the bell rang. Jason rose and headed to his locker, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

_The dance is only three days away,_ Kimberly thought as she headed to her locker. "I hope someone asks me soon," she mumbled under her breath as she pulled a textbook from her locker and put it in her backpack.

_You know darn well who you'd like to be asked by, too, don't you, Kim?_ she thought to herself.

Kimberly blew a stray bang from her eye. _Duh. Jason. But he'll never ask me. Not in a romantic way, at least. Besides, someone as smart, handsome, and sweet as him probably already has a date. _Kimberly thought, sighing sadly. _He doesn't know how much I like him._

A thought struck her. _Hey! Who says the guy has to ask the girl? Maybe__** I**__ should ask __**him**__! _Kimberly nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." The thought cheered her, and she headed happily to her next class.

* * *

Jason checked his watch. "Ten more minutes of break left," he said to himself. He reached his locker and began his routine of taking books out and putting others back in.

"Hey, Jase!" a voice called. Jason looked up and saw Zack approaching him.

"Hey, bro," Jason said, smiling.

"So..." Zack began slyly, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

Jason blushed and began stuttering. "W-e-ll, I was, um, thinking of asking....Kim," he trailed off, murmuring the name under his breath.

Zack's grin widened. "Oh, I see. Got the hots for her, huh?"

"Man, shut up!" Jason said, turning even redder.

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off," Zack said, feeling a little bad. "You should ask her." he said seriously. "I think she'd really like it."

Jason's heart lightened. "Really?" he asked, a smile building on his face.

"Sure. You know, Jase, I think she really likes you." Zack winked.

Jason could feel his confidence building by the second. "So, Zack, who are you taking to the dance?"

"Angela," Zack replied happily.

"Oh, yeah. Your 'babesaurus.' I take it you're on good terms with her this week?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"You bet, bro, all systems are go, go, go!" Zack shouted happily, as he slapped Jason on the back.

Just then, Kimberly walked up. "Hi guys!" she said, a slight tone of nervousness detectable in her voice.

"Hi, Kim!" they replied in unison. "Bye, Kim!" Zack said hurriedly, throwing a meaningful look in Jason's direction. Jason froze. He wished that Zack hadn't left so abruptly. He could have really used the moral support.

"So, Kim," Jason said nervously, breaking the silence. "How's the first month of school going? Do you like all your classes?"

Kim shrugged, her insides squirming. "Yeah, they're great!" _Just ask him! Do it! _she ordered herself. But when she opened her mouth, "How about you?" was all that came out.

"Great," he replied. "Just great." He furrowed his brow. _ASK HER, NIMBUS!!! _his mind screamed."Umm," he stammered. "So, Kim, about the dance..."

"Yes?" she asked excitedly. _Oh, he's going to ask me!_

"Are you goi-"

He was cut off by Billy and Trini. "Hi, guys!" they said. Jason and Kim glared at them both.

"Hem, hem," Jason cleared his throat, searching for conversation, annoyed that his friends had interrupted him. "Are you two going to the dance?"

"Most assuredly," Billy said, smiling happily at Trini.

"I'm giving Billy dancing lessons this afternoon," Trini said, leaning closer to Billy and patting him on the shoulder. "That way he'll have more confidence this Friday."

"Yes, I do hope I can achieve this goal before our deadline," Billy added, adjusting his glasses.

Just then, the bell rang. Jason and Kim gave hurried goodbyes and headed in separate directions.

* * *

Kim sat blankly through her next class, only half listening to her instructor. _He was going to ask me! _she decided, exasperated. _He seemed awfully nervous, too. Maybe he does feel the same way about me! _Tingles ran up her spine. Then a worrying thought struck her. _What if someone else asks him before the end of the school day?_ Her heart sank at the mere thought of it. _It__** is**__ possible. We still have another class to go after this!_ Feeling hollow inside, she glanced down at her notes, and saw that she had absent-mindedly written "Jason" all over them.

_Maybe, if he does want to ask __**me**__, he'd turn down anyone else who asked him before he got a chance to ask me,_ she thought hopefully. Then she shook her head. _No. He's too sweet to do that, _she told herself firmly, as she fought back tears. I_ don't think he could ever like me the way I like him. I'm being stupid._

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was not making any progress in his class, either. _She's way too pretty and fun and popular to want to go to a dance with me. She probably has a date already._

But then, Zack's voice echoed in his mind._ 'I think she really likes you, Jase.'_ Was he just saying that to be a good friend? Probably. But Zack's tone had been so serious...

_If only she knew how I felt._ Jason thought. He started thinking of ways to asked her, and ran them through his mind. _"So Kim. You--me--dance--how 'bout it?" No, too punk. Sounds like Bulk and Skull. "Kim, go to the dance with me." No, too demanding. "Kim, if you don't already have a date, would you like to come with me to the dance?" Yeah, that sounds good,_ he decided.

* * *

"Bite the bullet, Kim," Trini told Kim when they were in Study Hall. Frustrated with the day's events, Kim had just decided to tell Trini about her feelings for Jason, and ask her for advice.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked uncertainly.

"Kim, he likes you. He's got it bad. I can tell," Trini said firmly.

"All right then," Kim said, taking a deep breath. The bell rang, ending the school day. "I'll do it."

Kim headed straight for her locker, checking in her mirror to see if she looked okay. Then, to both her distress and delight, Jason walked up. He leaned against the locker next to hers. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, Kim, if you don't already have a date, would you go to the dance with me?" Jason blurted out, flinching, waiting for her reply.

Happiness flooded through Kim. "Yes, of course, I'd love to!" she replied, beaming. Jason felt relief surge through him.

"Listen, I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Kim said, and to Jason's surprise and utter delight, she rose on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek before she left.

As she skipped down the hallway, Jason lifted a hand to his cheek. "Wow," he muttered. "I should have asked her sooner!"

* * *

_Only half an hour before Jason picks me up,_ Kim thought nervously, fiddling with her hair. She was wearing a very pretty pink floral knee-length dress, with her hair pulled elegantly into a pink headband. The rest of the week had been great. Kimberly was now positive that Jason returned her affections.

_I wonder if Trini taught Billy how to dance in time,_ she asked herself, giggling at the thought. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kimberly raced down the stairs and, quickly checking her appearance in the hallway mirror, opened the door. There he was, looking incredibly handsome in a red-and-grey ensemble. "You look awesome!" she said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"So do you," he replied. He held out an arm to her. "Shall we go?"

Kim smiled and took his arm. He led her to his car and chivalrously opened the door for her, and then they headed to the dance.

* * *

Kimberly had to laugh when they walked into the gym. The first thing she saw was Trini dancing with Billy. He was doing pretty well, but he missed a few steps here and there, and looked very uncomfortable indeed. Zack and Angela stood by the punch bowl, chatting nonchalantly.

Kim smiled as Jason took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. A couple of fast songs went by, and then a slow song started. Jason placed his hands gingerly on her waist, and she draped her arms around his neck. They were both very content to finally be at the dance together.

Jason looked around. There were Billy and Trini _(Hey, Billy's actually getting it right!)_, Zack and Angela, and....Mr. Caplan and Ms. Applebee?! _(Whatever!)_

After the slow song, Jason led Kim outside. They walked in silence for awhile, each too nervous to make coherent conversation. Then Kim finally broke the silence. "Jason....do you like me?"

Jason's cheeks burned. "Of-of course I do, Kimmie." he stammered, his face flushing.

Kim shook her head. "No, you don't get it. I mean...as more than just a friend." The Pink Ranger finally lifted her eyes to judge his reaction. Had she been wrong? Did he _not_ like her?

All doubts left Kimberly's mind as Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Of course." Jason said softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

Kim was overwhelmed with emotion. Her heart pounded in her chest as she kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, Kimberly giggled happily. "I was scared to tell you how I felt. I didn't think you'd understand."

"Funny," Jason said, cocking a smile, "I thought the same thing." He kissed her again. "But now that we know how we feel about each other, it seems sort of silly that we were afraid."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, as he hugged her tightly. Then they walked back to the dance, holding hands.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
